The Reins of Castamere
by ol-11jrw
Summary: Tywin thought that he'd met his end at the hands of his son Tyrion but he was wrong. Given a new chance in a new world Tywin can restore the legacy of House Potter, but whether in a world of Ice and fire or in a world of magic the Game never changes. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones


**Response to Whitetigerwolf's Tywin Potter challenge in which Tywin Lannister gets reborn as either Harry or James Potter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.**

 **Prologue**

Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Hand of the King marched through the halls of the Red Keep, a fury boiling inside of him that he hadn't felt in, well decades. Not since he'd learned of the truth about Joanna and Aerys. His dau- Cersei, he refused to think of that bitch being a product of his seed at the minute, had destroyed his entire legacy.

He had spent years trying to tie House Lannister to the Iron Throne, and the reason was simple. Tywin knew when he died thet House Lannister would be weak, weaker then it had been since the days of his father Tytos. But by tying House Lannister to the Iron Throne he would ensure that the Lions would remain the power in Westeros for generations to come. And now it was all for nothing. Stannis Baratheon was the true heir to the Iron Throne, not hat the last true Baratheon was capable of taking the crown with not even five thousand men.

Tywin marched into the Tower of the Hand. "You're dismissed." He bellowed to the red guards standing outside the doors to his chambers, and they left as if the Others were after them, recognising the fury in their liege lords and decided to make a run for it before they beams targets of his anger.

Entering the chambers he noticed Tyrion's whore sitting on his bed. Shee, or Shaare, or whatever her name was. "Later." He snapped at her to her expecting look as he headed towards the privy.

As he sat down on the privy and began to do his business he began hearing noises coming from his chambers but he paid them no mind, he was still filled with anger. Though that proved to be Tywin's biggest mistake as the door to the privy opened, revealing his dwarf son Tyrion, pouting a loaded crossbow at him, but it wasn't the weapon that attracted his attention but his eyes. Tywin believed in the saying the eyes were the windows to the soul and looking into his sons eyes Tywin knew that he was going to die.

"Tyrion." He stated. "Put down the crossbow." He said, noting that it wouldn't actually work. "Who released you?" He asked instead though he already knew the answer, there was only one person who could or would. "Jaime I expect. We'll talk in my chambers." Tywin said as he started to stand up, trying his luck but when Tyrion readied the crossbow in his direction he sat back down.

"All my life you've wanted me dead." Tyrion spoke, his voice thick with emotion, anger and hate being the most prevalent.

"Yes." He admitted, the truth would make little difference and in the end Tyrion was a constant reminder of how he had been shamed and humiliated. "But you refused to die, I respect that, admire it even." Tywin loathed Tyrion but that didn't mean he didn't respect him. "You're my son." He stated and looking into Tyrion's eyes, and really looking at him he wondered if he had been wrong. There was very little Valyrian in him, if any at all.

"I loved her." Tyrion said, sounding very detached.

"Who?" He asked actually feeling a tad confused.

"Shae." Tyrion said in a cold voice. _'So that was her name'_ he thought.

"Tyrion." He said sighing. "Put down that crossbow." He said, starting to doubt his son would actually pull the trigger.

"I murdered her,Mitch my own hands." Guilt and grief were thick with every word.

"Doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?" He asked angrily.

"She was a whore." He stated, unknowingly seeking his fate.

"Say that again?" Tyrion said as he raised the crossbow to eye level.

"And what? You'll kill your father in the privy?" He asked calling Tyrion's bluff. "No, you're my son and enough of this nonsense."

"I am your son and you sentenced me to die. You knew I didn't poison Joffrey but sentenced me all the same. Why?"

"Enough, let's go back to my chambers and speak with some dignity." He said but Tyrion interrupted him.

"I can't go back there, she's in there."

"You afraid of a dead whore?" Tywin asked with a slight mocking tone that pushed Tyrion over the edged and caused him the fire the weapon. Tywin let out a groan of pain as his back slammed against the wall of the privy, an arrow sticking out of his stomach. The wound wasn't a fatal one, but watching Tyrion reload the crossbow he knew that he the next one wasn't going to be non fatal. Tywin looked at his son again and he realised how wrong he was all those years ago. Tyrion wasn't a Targaryen, he was a Lannister, a true Lannister. In fact Cersei and Jaime looked more like Aerys then Tyrion. Cersei and Jaime he realised. Considering their very Targaryen practices and their almost otherworldly beauty that was so much like a Targaryen, but with blonde hair and green eyes he realised that was the truth.

Tyrion didn't know what he expected his father to do in that moment, yell at him, curse him to the seventh hell but he certainly didn't expect his father to let out a pain filled chuckle. "You are my son."

"I've always been your son." He snapped ready to fire the arrow and kill the mighty Tywin Lannister once and for all.

Tywin decided in that moment to reveal the truth, he was going to die, he might as well be honest. "Months before you were born it was revealed that my wife had been sleeping with King Aerys."

Tyrion's keen mind quickly grasped what his father meant. "You thought I was Aerys' son." He stated. "Am I?" He asked. It would be a good final insult to his father.

"No. Cersei and Jaime however..." His father trailed off.

"Your precious golden lions are nothing but golden dragons." Tyrion stated darkly as he tried desperately not to laugh.

"Indeed." Tywin muttered darkly. He had no doubt that his _old_ _friend_ Aerys was laughing at him from the seventh hell.

"Anything else?" Tyrion asked as he pointed the crossbow at his heart.

"Remind your siblings that Lannisters pay their debts." He told his son.

"Indeed we do." Tyrion said as he fired the crossbow.

I'll join you soon in hell Aerys Tywin thought. Or so he believed.

 **\- line break -**

Albus smiled as he sat down on his throne like chair in the Hogwarts, eagerly awaiting for the first year sorting to begin. All his plans were ready and everything was in place. The _philosophers_ stone was in the third door corridor, he'd managed to lure Voldemort out of hiding and Harry Potter was finally coming to Hogwarts and taking the first step towards his destiny.

Albus felt a small twinge of guilt about what he was doing but it had to be done, it was all for the greater good. The only way that Voldemort could ever be truly defeated was if Harry was to die, and in order to do that he needed to sacrifice himself to save everyone. And then Albus would swoop in and defeat Tom once and for all.

When the first years finally arrived in the great hall he looked among them for Harry Potter as Minerva began the sorting, but no matter how hard he looked among them he just couldn't spot him. _'Likely hiding behind a couple of the taller boys,'_ he assumed for the no doubt timid boy.

"Potter, Harry." Minerva called out, and Albus leaned a little closer forward in anticipation as whispers littered around the hall as a boy walked towards the stool.

This couldn't be Harry Potter he believed. It was clear by the way he strode towards the stool, dressed in the finest of silks that this boy was neither timid or shy as someone who had been abused their entire life should have been. The boy also didn't have any glasses, leaving his intense, almost killing curse green eyes completely unblocked. And his hair, it wasn't the untameable mass that he Potters were famous for, but instead combed to the side.

The sorting hat wasn't on his head for even a second before it bellowed Slytherin, silence completely filling the great hall. There had been much speculation about what house Harry would end up being placed in, Gryffindor obviously being the top choice, maybe even Ravenclaw if he inherited Lily's brains but no one thought the boy who lived would be a Slytherin.

The silence was only broken when the sound of a cup braking was heard. Everyone turned to look at Severus who held a broken cup in his hand as he actually shook with rage as he glared hatefully at Harry. Harry in return simply sneered at Severus as he continued on his way to the Slytherin table, not at all intimidated.

Once the sorting was concluded Albus gave all students his warnings about the Forbidden forest and the third floor corridor and then declared the start of the feast.

During the feast Albus stared at Harry, watching him make idle conversation with the other first year snakes. At some point he noticed the staring and looked straight at him. Not quite able to resist the temptation he sent a legilimency probe at his mind to find out what he was thinking. From the distance he wasn't able to access his memories but he was able to hear his surface thoughts, though it both confused and even unnerved him slightly.

 _'And who are you the proud Lord said, that I must bow so low,'_

 **End of prologue.**


End file.
